X-Men: The Last Stand (film)
X-Men: The Last Stand is a 2006 superhero film and the third film adaptation of the Marvel Comics' X-Men superhero comic books. It was directed by Brett Ratner and written by Simon Kinberg and Zak Penn. The previous two movies were X-Men (2000) and X2 (2003). The movie revolves around a "mutant cure" that causes serious repercussions among mutants and humans, and on the mysterious resurrection of Jean Grey, who appeared to have died in X2. The film is based on two X-Men comic book story arcs: writer Chris Claremont's and artist John Byrne's "Dark Phoenix Saga" in The Uncanny X-Men (1980), and writer Joss Whedon's six-issue "Gifted" arc in Astonishing X-Men (2004). The film is sometimes colloquially referred to as X3, X-Men 3, or X-Men 3: The Last Stand. Appearances X-Men *Cyclops *Wolverine *Storm *Professor X *Colossus *Iceman *Rogue *Beast *Shadowcat *Angel Brotherhood of Mutants *Magneto *Mystique *Pyro *Jean Grey *Juggernaut *Psylocke *Multiple Man *Quill *Callisto *Arclight *Spike *Glob Herman *Phat Plot Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. It begins with a scene from 20 years ago where Charles Xaiver and Magneto (who were friends at that time) go to see Jean Grey. They talk to her and Charles asks her whether she will control her powers, or if her powers will control her. Magneto, however, seems fascinated with her power. A pharmaceutical company called Worthington Labs announces that it has developed an inoculation to suppress the X-gene that gives mutants their powers and makes them different from humans, offering the "cure" to any mutant who wants it. While some mutants are interested in the "cure", including the X-Men's Rogue, many others are horrified by the announcement. In response to the news, the X-Men's adversary Magneto raises an army, warning his followers that the "cure" will be forcefully used to exterminate the mutant race. Meanwhile on a police truck, Mystique is stuck a prisoner until the brotherhood finds her. While Magneto is talking to the Brotherhood a cop loaded a gun with the "cure" and points it at Magneto, Mystique quickly notices and jumps in front of him and got hit. Pyro kills the cop by burning him before he could cure anyone else. Meanwhile Magneto watches Mystique turn normal on the floor completely naked, and he said "You saved me." she looks at him saying his name but he said " Sorry my dear, you're not one of us anymore." He and the rest of the Brootherhood walked away. Later she gave away the Brootherhood`s hideout for revenge from Magneto abandoning her. Cyclops, still depressed about the loss of Jean Grey, returns to Alkali Lake, where Jean sacrificed herself to save the X-Men. Jean appears to Cyclops, and as the two kiss, Jean changes and appears to kill Cyclops. Sensing trouble, Professor Charles Xavier sends Wolverine and Storm to investigate. When they arrive, the two X-Men encounter telekinetically floating rocks, Cyclops' glasses, and an unconscious Jean. Xavier explains that when Jean sacrificed herself, she unleashed the powerful alternate personality she calls "Phoenix." Wolverine is disgusted to learn that Xavier has kept Jean in check telepathically, but when Jean awakens, he realizes she is not the Jean Grey he knew. Jean pleads with Wolverine to kill her, but when he refuses, the Phoenix surfaces and telekinetically slams Wolverine into a wall. She then escapes to her childhood home. Magneto, also aware that Jean is now a powerful mutant, meets Xavier at Jean's house. The two men vie for Jean's loyalty until the Phoenix resurfaces, unleashing her devastating power. She destroys her family's house, disintegrates Xavier, and leaves with an uneasy Magneto. After the professor's demise, the X-Men regroup and confront Magneto's army, which is attacking the pharmaceutical company's laboratory on Alcatraz Island. During the fight, Beast injects Magneto with the "cure", nullifying his mutant powers. After the battle, the Phoenix emerges and begins to destroy everything and everyone around her. Momentarily gaining control, Jean begs Wolverine to help her. Telling Jean he loves her, Wolverine kills her with his claws. Phoenix unleashes her power. Despite the X-Men's losses, life goes on. Magneto, now an ordinary man, sits at a chessboard in a park and reaches out toward a metal chess piece. The piece trembles slightly. Following the end credits, Dr. Moira MacTaggert checks on a comatose patient who greets her with Xavier's voice. Startled, she replies, "Charles?" Cast *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Famke Janssen as Jean Grey/Phoenix **Haley Ramm as young Jean Grey *Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Kelsey Grammer as Hank McCoy/Beast *Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/Professor X *James Marsden as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Anna Paquin as Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue *Rebecca Romijn as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake/Iceman *Aaron Stanford as John Allerdyce/Pyro *Vinnie Jones as Cain Marko/Juggernaut *Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Daniel Cudmore as Peter Rasputin/Colossus *Ben Foster as Warren Worthington III/Angel **Cayden Boyd as young Warren Worthington III/Angel *Michael Murphy as Warren Worthington II *Dania Ramirez as Callisto *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Kavita Rao *Josef Sommer as The President *Bill Duke as Trask *Eric Dane as James Madrox/Multiple Man *Desiree Zurowski as Elaine Grey *Adrian Hough as John Grey *Chris Claremont as Lawnmower Man *Stan Lee as Waterhose Man *Cameron Bright as Jimmy/Leech *Connor Widdows as Jones *Kea Wong as Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Shauna Kain as Theresa Cassidy/Siryn *Luke Pohl as Flea *Lloyd Adams as Anole *Richard Yee as William Reilly/Little Phat *Via Saleaumua as William Reilly/Phat *Mei Melançon as Betsy Braddock/Psylocke *Omahyra Mota as Sontag/Arclight *Clayton Watmough as Robert Herman/Glob Herman *Ken Leung as Maxwell Jordan/Quill *Lance Gibson as Darian Elliot/Spike *Olivia Williams as Moira MacTaggert *Bryce Hodgson as Artie Maddicks *Mark Helfrich as Ash X-Men The X-Men are a special ops team from the Xavier Institute, charged with protecting both humans and mutants and trying to prevent a war between the two. Wolverine Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine: Logan can heal quickly, a talent which allowed the painful implantation of the near indestructable metal adamatium coating on his bones and bone claws that emerge from each hand (three claws in each hand). He mourns Jean Grey, whom he misses. Storm Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe/Storm: She can control the weather and fly. Halle Berry stated during interviews for X2 that she would not return as Storm in the third film unless the character had a significant presence comparable to the comic-book version. Brett Ratner also felt Storm required a larger role and there was little difficulty reaching an agreement. Professor Charles Xavier Patrick Stewart as Professor Charles Xavier: The founder of the Xavier Institute, with powerful telepathic powers. ... Rogue Anna Paquin as Marie/Rogue: A beautiful teenage runaway mutant who has found a home at Xavier's school and love with Bobby Drake. When she touches someone she absorbs their life force, their powers if they're a mutant, and, if not careful, their life. The Beast Kelsey Grammer as Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast: A former student of Xavier's School who is now the Secretary of Mutant Affairs in the U.S. government. The Beast is covered in blue fur and has a genius level I.Q., and heightened strength and agility. Filmmakers considered using the Beast character since the first X-Men movie, but budget constraints ruled him out; however, Steve Bacic is identified as a non-furred Hank McCoy when he appears on a television screen in a cameo role in X2. Cyclops James Marsden as Scott Summers / Cyclops: The X-Men's field leader, who is devastated by the death of Jean Grey. He emits powerful energy blasts from his eyes. Iceman Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake/Iceman: He can control the temperature of the moisture in the air around him to create constructs of ice or blasts of cold. Under extreme conditions, his body may take on many of the characteristics of ice in addition to those of a human. Angel Ben Foster as Warren Worthington III/Archangel: He has angelic wings which allow him to fly. Cayden Boyd plays Warren as a child. Shadowcat Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat: She can "phase" through objects, which allows her to walk through walls, disrupt electronic equipment, and walk on air (limited flight). Colossus Daniel Cudmore as Piotr Rasputin/Colossus: He can transform his skin into metal, granting increased strength and a resistance to damage. Brotherhood of Mutants Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto: An incredibly powerful mutant that can manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum, giving him a wide range of powers that border into the telekinetics. Magneto wages war against humanity in the name of mutant superiority, a goal that often pits him against his old friend Charles Xavier. Famke Janssen as Jean Grey/Phoenix: A former member of the X-Men who sacrificed herself to save her comrades. She possesses great telekinetic and telepathic powers. After being revived, her powers consume her and she joins the Brotherhood. Rebecca Romijn as Raven Darkholme/Mystique: Magneto's blue-skinned right-hand woman can shapeshift to appear as anyone and can fight with incredible agility and strength. Aaron Stanford as John Allerdyce/Pyro: Former Xavier Institute student Pyro can manipulate fire but cannot create it. He holds a grudge against his former friend Bobby Drake. Vinnie Jones as Cain Marko/Juggernaut: The Juggernaut is a new recruit to the Brotherhood. When he starts moving, it is nearly impossible to stop him. Before filming, It was planned to have Juggernaut with his signature dome helmet, with holes for eyes and the mouth, but contract issues forced them to change the helmet to show Vinnie Jones' face. Dania Ramirez as Callisto: She possesses superhuman speed and can sense the power levels of mutants. Eric Dane as Jamie Madrox/Multiple Man: Multiple Man can split himself into multiple copies. He is a criminal who joins the Brotherhood upon their releasing him. Omahyra Mota as Philippa Sontag/Arclight: Arclight can generate seismic energies that cause shockwaves and earth tremors. Ken Leung as Quill (incorrectly credited as Kid Omega): Has porcupine-like spikes which he can extend or retract at will. Mei Melançon as Elisabeth Braddock/Psylocke: Psylocke is a ninja assassin that has the ability to teleport herself through shadows. Other characters Michael Murphy as Warren Worthington II: The Head of Worthington Labs, the corporation developing the "cure." He is also Angel's father and wants to rid his son of his mutant abilities. Cameron Bright as Jimmy/Leech: A mutant boy whose power neutralizes the powers of nearby mutants. His DNA is the basis for the "cure." After being rescued, he is admitted to the Xavier Institute. Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dr. Kavita Rao: Rao is the inventor of the mutant cure, which she created with the DNA of Leech. The sergeant directing defensive preparations before the Brotherhood assaults Alcatraz Island is played by Gunnery Sergeant R. Lee Ermey, a former U.S. Marine Corps non-commissioned officer who became a military adviser for films and frequent military character actor. X-Men co-creator Stan Lee and writer Chris Claremont have cameos in the film's opening scene as neighbors in Jean Grey's old neighborhood. Respectively, they are credited as "Waterhose man" and "Lawnmower man." Despite playing a key role in the secret ending and portrayed as having close personal ties to Professor Xavier, Moira MacTaggert, portrayed by Olivia Williams, was not listed in the official press notes' cast list and goes uncredited in the finished film. Alan Cumming was reportedly uncomfortable with the long hours he had to take with the Nightcrawler makeup, but still planned to return for X-Men: The Last Stand. The part for Nightcrawler was so minimal, however, that the studio felt it was not worthwhile to go through the long and costly makeup process, and the character was cut.4 Nightcrawler's absence was explained in the tie-in game. Production Bryan Singer, the director of the first two X-Men films, left the project during preproduction in order to direct the film Superman Returns. He was joined by X2 screenwriters Dan Harris and Michael Dougherty and composer/editor John Ottman. Though Singer, Harris and Dougherty had yet to complete a script, the director has revealed that at the time of his departure they had partially completed a story treatment for the film which would have focused exclusively on Jean Grey's resurrection5 with the new villain Emma Frost, a role intended for Sigourney Weaver.6 Simon Kinberg was hired as writer soon after Singer's departure, and speculation arose to Joss Whedon directing the film.7 Rob Bowman8 and Alex Proyas9 were also rumoured, though the latter personally turned it down.10 Despite the controversy over Singer's departure, the cast and producers were still clearly keen to return.11 Matthew Vaughn was hired as the new director for the project. He cast Kelsey Grammer as Beast and Vinnie Jones as Juggernaut, but family issues reportedly led him to withdraw before shooting began.12 Vaughn was replaced by Singer's friend Brett Ratner,13 who was among those originally considered to direct the first film — and coincidentally was considered by Warner Brothers to direct the 2006 Superman project before it evolved into Superman Returns. On June 13, 2005, a review of an incomplete early draft14 of the screenplay posted by Drew McWeeny from Ain't It Cool News sparked controversy from fans, due to certain main characters' storylines; however, that draft was the very first of over two-dozen drafts the film went through and has had numerous changes happen to the storylines. Most notably the Golden Gate Bridge was originally in the middle of the film, but Ratner decided it would create a more dramatic climax if moved to the end,15 whereas it was originally to take place at Washington D.C.16 Patrick Stewart and Ian McKellen were made to look 20 years younger through "digital skin grafting".X-Men: The Last Stand began shooting in August 2005 and ended in January 2006. Much of X-Men: The Last Stand was filmed in Vancouver, Canada. According to associate producer Dave Gordon, "This is the biggest production ever filmed in Canada. It used to be X2, now it's X3."17 Senior actors Patrick Stewart and Ian McKellen had their faces completely "de-aged" by complex keyframing, in which no CGI elements were used. A technique called "digital skin-grafting" was employed to make them look 20 years younger in the first-scene flashback.18 The film has extensive wirework, where many of the actors performed some of their own stunts. The whirlwind wire-stunt performed by Halle Berry during one fight scene reportedly caused Berry to become so nauseated that she vomited. The crew actually had to bring in buckets for her before shooting her scenes.19 Angel's wings were initially too heavy for Ben Foster, and were remade from foam.19 Despite his fear of heights, Foster performed a single second unit stunt where he escapes Worthington's facility.20 Reception X-Men: The Last Stand grossed $45.5 million domestically for the third-highest opening day after Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest ($55 million) and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith ($50 million).21 It is ranked fourth among film debuts having generated an estimated $122.9 million domestically during its four-day Memorial Day opening weekend and the number one Memorial Day movie of all time. The website The Numbers notes that the film's weekend gross "equals the record for the fewest number of days taken to earn $100 million, joining four other movies that achieved the feat in three days."22 However, the film suffered a significant drop of 66.9% in its second weekend, when its box office take fell to $34.0 million.23 Nevertheless, the film has grossed over $234 million in North America (third-highest of 2006) and over $459 million globally (fifth-highest of 2006).21 It is the fifth-highest-grossing comic book adaptation, and the highest grossing of the X-Men series.21 It became the first film of 2006, and the 67th film on record, to pass the $200 million mark at the North American box office, which it accomplished on the weekend of June 9, 2006. It is the first X-Men movie to surpass $200 million outside the United States. X-Men: The Last Stand is one of the few third installments in a series to outgross its predecessors, The Return of the King being another example. Reviews of the film have generally been mixed, with the film-review website Rotten Tomatoes giving the film a 57% approval rating.24 The film review aggregate site Metacritic also reported mixed reviews with a score of 58/100.25 It holds a 7.0/10 in the movie site IMDb. Ebert & Roeper gave the film two thumbs up, with Ebert stating "I liked the action, I liked the absurdity, I liked the incongruous use and misuse of mutant powers, and I especially liked the way it introduces all of those political issues and lets them fight it out with the special effects."26 Some film critics, however, considered the third film to be of lesser quality than the previous two. Justin Chang from Variety said the film is "a wham-bam sequel noticeably lacking in the pop gravitas, moody atmospherics and emotional weight that made the first two Marvel comicbook adaptations so rousingly successful."27 Frank Lovece of Film Journal International said, "A risk-taking script with genuine consequences elevates this ... above the lackluster direction of Brett Ratner, whose competent mechanics move the story efficiently but with very little soul."28 Lawrence Toppman of The Charlotte Observer, said, "Director Brett Ratner can't make chicken a la king out of chicken droppings, and that's what writers Simon Kinberg (XXX: State of the Union and Mr. & Mrs. Smith) and Zak Penn (Elektra) supply."29 Trivia * The motorcycle ridden by the character of Cyclops (comics) played by James Marsden in X-Men: The Last Stand is a Harley-Davidson VRSCA "V-Rod", which has won numerous accolades for design and performance123. The audio for the engine is not from this bike, however, but from a V-Twin Harley engine4. * Stan Lee and Chris Claremont make cameo appearances in the beginning of the movie when Jean is being recruited and showing off her powers. Stan is the man holding a water hose and Chris is the man with the lawnmower. * This is the first time where all the original Uncanny X-Men are featured in one film - Prof X, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Beast, Iceman and Angel. * The porcupine-like character was incorrectly named "Kid Omega" in the credits, "Quill" is the corresponding comic book character. Juggernaut says "Don't you know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!" This was an homage, of sorts, to the internet meme "The Juggernaut Bitch!!" This addition was the source of much contention among fans. Some saw it as a playfully humorous reference to a popular internet meme, while others criticized it as superflous and infantile, claiming it lowered the quality of the movie as a whole. The same line was spoken in the movie by Shadowcat, after using her ability to walk through walls and trick Juggernaut into running headlong into one. * The newscast where Magneto makes his threat and the president announcing the Beast as the U.S. Ambassador of the U.N. is that of a real TV station, WNYW-Fox 5 of New York City. * According to a DVD commentary, the sequence in which Juggernaut chases Kitty Pryde was inspired by the Levi's "Odyssey" TV advertisement campaign. Despite the fact that Alan Cumming did not reprise his role as Nightcrawler, an all-CGI version of Nightcrawler can be seen hanging on the ceiling during the mutant meeting in the church. * The first X-Men movie not to be directed by Bryan Singer. Possible sequels and spin-offs Fox Films Entertainment Chairman Tom Rothman stated The Last Stand is the end of a trilogy, but not necessarily the end of the X-Men film series: "These three movies work as a trilogy. These characters in this relationship, it's the culmination of that saga. It's the culmination and the resolution of those relationships laid out in the first two movies."30 Earlier, in a February 14, 2006 interview, Ratner said, "We wanted to make sure the audiences knew that this was a trilogy. Even though they weren't made together like Lord of the Rings, this is really closure for the X-Men series... This is the last stand for sure." In the same interview, a 20th Century Fox spokesperson confirmed The Last Stand is the final foreseeable installment for the X-Men team, but there are possibilities for X-Men 4.31 Brett Ratner has stated he would like to return for a sequel, but probably not before finishing work on Rush Hour 3.32 Executive producer Avi Arad stated in an interview that Marvel would take its time to decide what to do with future X-Men films, but is focusing on the spin-offs.33 A Wolverine spin-off34 and a Magneto spin-off35 have been announced and are in the scripting stages. Other possible movies based on the characters of Mystique and Emma Frost are also being developed. Three Kings director David O. Russell was contacted about creating a story for the character. A possible film based on the students at the school has also been mentioned.36 In an early November 2006 interview, Bryan Singer, the director who started the franchise, confirmed that two more direct sequels are in development, and though he had been approached to direct one or both of the films, he would not be able to do so until after completing production on a sequel to Superman Returns.37 Singer also confirmed production on the Wolverine spin-off, expressing interest in directing the film. Actor Hugh Jackman confirmed that Singer was also the first choice to direct, barring any major scheduling conflicts with the Superman sequel.38 It appears following the trilogy Marvel may want to reclaim the rights to make the films their own, as with the Iron Man film.39 X-Men: The Last Stand draws much of its plot and characters from the source comic books; however, while some of the X-Men characters and details remain similar, a number of comic book elements are altered for the adaptation. The film's plot concerning the emergence of the Phoenix draws from Chris Claremont's 1980 "Dark Phoenix Saga" in The Uncanny X-Men. In both the film and Claremont's original story, the Phoenix is Jean Grey's evil "split personality", a being of unrestrained emotion which Jean eventually allows herself to be killed to stop. The comic story was later retconned, however, recasting the Phoenix as a fiery, Phoenix-like alien entity and force of nature that bonds with Jean. However, the focus on Wolverine and Magneto means the story is more similar to the 2003 Planet X story. The retconning of the cosmic entity element of the story has angered some fans, however. The "cure" for mutant powers, its creator Kavita Rao and the ethical problems associated with it appear in comic book form in Joss Whedon's 2004 "Gifted" story arc in Astonishing X-Men. A 1993 episode of the X-Men animated series entitled "The Cure", written by Mark Edward Edens, features a similar story, which resembles that of the movie more closely than "Gifted" in some respects, particularly regarding its use of Rogue and Warren Worthington.40 In the 2005 "Decimation" X-Men storyline, a vast majority of the mutants, including Magneto, lose their powers, the result of Scarlet Witch's actions, but that storyline was being published while the movie was being shot. Since the X-Men first appeared, there have been many stories dealing with mutant cures of various types, as Joss Whedon himself acknowledged in a published discussion with Mark Millar.41 X-Men: The Last Stand is the first X-Men adaptation to feature the five original X-Men—Cyclops, Iceman, Beast, Angel and Jean Grey; however, the characters' backstories and positions within the team are altered. The mutants Siryn, Jubilee and the Stepford Cuckoos have cameo roles in the film and are correctly portrayed as students at the school. Other characters are translated more loosely. For instance, many of the Brotherhood shown in the film, including Spike, Phat, Psylocke and Multiple Man, are not villains in the comics. The mutant Arclight is depicted more faithfully as a super villain, but her power to create shockwaves is more focused. The filmmakers chose to use the name Kid Omega for a mutant similar to the comics' Quill. Psylocke has a red dagger tattooed above her left eye, and she is able to hide in shadows; this is a reference to a period during which Psylocke was connected to a substance called the "Crimson Dawn", which gives her powers beyond her innate mutant abilities of telepathy and, later, telekinesis that manifests as a psionic knife / katana. Brotherhood member Callisto is depicted with superhuman speed and the ability to sense mutants' power levels. In the comics, Callisto is the leader of the Morlocks and has neither ability, instead possessing acute senses. Her ability to sense other mutants' powers was based on the comic book character Caliban. In the comics, Juggernaut is Xavier's human step-brother who acquires power when he finds a mystical stone; in X-Men: The Last Stand, however, Juggernaut is a mutant, and there is no mention of a relationship with the professor. Whereas he is usually gruff and violent in the comics, his line "Don't you know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!" alludes not to the comics, but to a parody video (The Juggernaut Bitch!!) in which the video's creators dubbed over footage from the X-Men animated series. A severed Sentinel head from the Danger Room simulation.Familiar details from the X-Men mythos permeate the film. The X-Men are shown training in the trademark Danger Room, a training complex within the X-Mansion. A giant, mutant-hunting Sentinel robot appears as a hologram inside the Danger Room. The fastball special, in which Colossus throws Wolverine toward an opponent, appears in the film twice, the targets being Magneto and a Sentinel. Beast's line "Oh my stars and garters!" appears frequently in the comics. One of the president's advisers is named Trask, an allusion to Bolivar Trask, creator of the Sentinels. Iceman transforms his body into ice, just as he does in the comic books. Kitty Pryde's run through the pharmaceutical complex while being chased by the Juggernaut mirrors the character's similar flight from a demon in Uncanny X-Men #143. The love triangle between Iceman, Kitty Pryde & Rogue is largely inspired by Ultimate X-Men, where Iceman & Rogue dated before he left her for Kitty because of Rogue's powers. Finally, Wolverine's killing Jean Grey bears some similarity to his killing love interest Mariko Yashida to spare her a painful death from poison in Wolverine #57, as well as a scene in the New X-Men story arc "Planet X" in which he kills Jean to spare her from a more painful death burning up in the Sun. During the post-credits scene, the mind of Professor X is shown to be inhabiting the body of a formerly brain dead patient under the care of Moira MacTaggert. On the DVD commentary it is explained that this patient is in fact Charles Xavier's twin brother, whose mind was erased by his brother's considerable psychic powers when they were still in the womb together. In the comics Professor X never had a twin brother and this story arc never happened. However, according to the film's creators, there is at least some precedent for the idea since Professor X in the comics had a twin sister, Cassandra Nova, whom Xavier also excised in the womb. Novelization The novelization of the film, written by comic book writer Chris Claremont, was released on May 16, 2006.42 The novelization of the movie differs significantly from the film. In the novel, young Jean Grey discovers her powers after an accident that takes her best friend's life. Angel officially joins the X-Men and travels with them to Alcatraz Island instead of going on his own. Storm stabs Callisto with Callisto's knife after fighting in the air instead of electricuting her, but catches Callisto's body with her winds and places her gently on the ground, which is more in line with Professor Xavier's views on violence. Rogue decides to keep her powers in the end, and Beast stays at the school as a teacher. Iceman takes an unconscious Pyro away from Alcatraz. The attack on Alcatraz is referred to as M-Day, a reference to the "Decimation of mutantkind" storyline in the comic books. Moira MacTaggert visits Magneto in the park, presumably offering an antidote to the "cure", which he refuses because as the book says: "He couldn't go back. That path had brought nothing but grief, to those he cared for, those who trusted him, to himself. This was better." This suggests that in the novel Magneto turns over a new leaf before discovering a slight return of his powers. Unlike the film, the novel does not allude to Xavier's resurrection. In the end of the novel Wolverine is in the basement of the Institute training the new X-Men, which includes Gambit, Sage, Danielle Moonstar and Cannonball, with Storm observing. Wolverine and Storm also show more of their emotions for each other in the novel than in the movie. When Storm has her fight about Logan leaving, she places her fingers on his lips- which Logan describes as a caress- and cups his jaw. Logan describes this movement as "tender and achingly intimate" and how she "reveals more of herself to him with those few movements than in all the time he's known her".This is all described through Logan's point of view of course. Another scene was when Storm and Logan were hiding behind a car to get out of the line of Pyro's fire and Logan finds the 'cure' needles. After showing Storm, he thinks "she looks good enough to kiss," and Storm's is described on "how much she would like to see him try." After handing out the orders to Iceman and Beast, he turns to Storm calling her 'Ro, and places "surprising gentle fingers on her cheek, thumb stroking an invisible piece of grit from under her eye. The gesture was so light and tender, that she barely felt it; yet sent a surge of electricity the size of her spine to the core of her being." The scene where Pyro destroys a 'cure' facility is expanded; due to the panic and confusion from the explosion, the local police are called in to remain a sense of order. One of the officers is identified as the mutant Bishop. There is no mention of the character's futuristic time travel origins. The novel also makes a reference to X3 scriptwriter Zak Penn, whose name is given to a sergeant in the middle of the novel, and possibly to X-Men writer Stan Lee as Mr. Lee, one of Jean's neighbours portrayed by Stan Lee in the film. The president's name in the novelization is David Cockrum, a reference to comics writer Dave Cockrum. McCoy asks the president about his wife Paty, who in real life is David Cockrum's wife who used to work at Marvel. Two other references are made towards the end of the book, the first is Hollywood planning a film about the Battle of Alcatraz (a possible reference to the actual movie) along with a British Shakespearean actor, who is also a Knight playing Magneto (a possible reference to Sir Ian McKellen who played Magneto in all three films). Spoilers end here. Video game Main article: X-Men: The Official Game Games publisher Activision released X-Men: The Official Game, the official video game tie-in to the film across all major videogame platforms on May 16, 2006. The various editions of the game bridge the events of the films X2 and X-Men: The Last Stand and feature many of both films' prominent characters. Hugh Jackman, Patrick Stewart, Alan Cumming, Eric Dane, Shawn Ashmore and Tyler Mane reprise their film roles in this game. Sentinels, Lady Deathstrike, Sabretooth and Silver Samurai also appear in the game. It also provides an explanation of Nightcrawler's absence from the film. Category:Films